Because One Night I Gave You Everything You Wanted
by Scuddyrific
Summary: On e line can be sooooo inspiring! I have turned out a few drabbles since I heard him utter this line and here is Part 1! Read and Review Please and I will continue....Graphic Adult Themes! Beware! HA!
1. Chapter 1

**Because One Night I Gave you everything you wanted…..**

_**Sometime in 2004…..**_

I can't believe he is in my bed, stripping me of what clothes I am still wearing the rest are strewn all about my house, the hall, the foyer, the dining room! He had offered to give me a ride home when my car decided it didn't want to start this evening, and I took him up on his offer because even though he was grumpy and bitter, we were friends and I wanted to know how he was doing since she had been gone.

Stacy and I had been friends, but when he finally pushed her away I felt a bit obligated to take his side in the matter and stay his friend, it would be better that way, he was after all my employee as well. House' domineer had changed some, mostly from the pain he had in his missing thigh muscle, but also from her leaving. He was now quite openly taking Vicodin like candy, but it didn't affect his performance as a doctor, he was still the best doctor around. That and the fact that I feel I had a great part in his agony, would make me a slave to madness. I had a hard time saying no to him, sure I tried, but mostly I let him do everything he wanted.

He had walked me to the door and I had offered him a drink, in turn for the ride home, and he kindly came inside. That is when everything went from a quick drink to him pressed up against me at my kitchen table. We made out like teenagers, not say much, but enjoying every nip and slip of the tongue. His hands slipped languidly all down the sides of my body, and my skin tingled under his touch. Small moans of pleasure escaped from my lips between kisses and it pushed him farther. He clumsily walked me through the foyer and the hall to my bedroom where we sprawled out on the bed, undressing each other like we couldn't wait a minute longer.

Suddenly we were both bare, his blue eyes pierced me like a needle as he looked into my eyes with a look I'd never seen there before, not even with Stacy, and I knew what we were doing was OK. Whether it would flourish into anything but one night, I knew it would be remarkable.

"Lise," he spoke softly and out of breath, "Tonight I want to give you everything you've ever wanted, will you let me?"

I simply shook my head with approval and he began what was the best sex I ever had.

He covered my mouth with his slipping his tongue past my lips and along my tongue for so long when we finally parted I was practically gasping for air, but the dizzy feeling only heightened the effect he was having on me. He continued to kiss every part of my face and neck, and he continued down my collarbone and between the curve of my breasts. He lingered there encircling each small rosey nipple with his tongue my body reacting to such sensations that I cried in passion, my moans getting louder and more animalistic, and then he continued his attack on my body. He kissed down my navel and my muscular runners abs and his stubbly face tickled in oh such a good way my lower half bucked in his arms. To this he looked up in to my eyes with his perfect baby blues and he dipped his mouth down and lapped at my folds, kissing up my inner thigh, scraping ever so gently with his stubble, teasing me to no end! 'Same old House' I thought to myself.

After he teased and prodded me with his tongue and had me on the edge of ecstasy he began a slow circle around my molten center with his thumb and I tumbled willingly over the edge, never to look back. Just as I was coming back to the real world he was lingering over me, perched to enter me and I allowed him full access. He took it slow, he was so large I could feel every inch stretching me to a point I've never felt before. I knew then that it was going to be easy to come for him again, and he would come for me too.

"Oh God… sooo tight… so so so….ahhhh" he managed to squeak out through heavy breath. He began moving slowly in rhythm with me as I got accustomed to his size, and it was suddenly the best feeling in the world! He held me as he started to roughly pound into me, with each stroke he looked into my eyes as if to check on how I was doing. I was just fine, filled, and fulfilled! He wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was I so I began to clench my muscles for an even better sensation and with in a minute or ten we were both coming together, our moans and screams echoed through the room. He kissed me again and we stayed together awhile longer, just basking in each others energy and when we finally did part to use the restroom and clean up a bit he still stayed quite close. He stood behind me while I washed up in the sink and he nuzzled my hair taking a big breath in.

I asked him to stay and he did. We slept in each other's arms all night, and woke in the morning still entwined. We both missed work that day.

_Was this the time…Maybe!_

_FIN!-_

_Want more? I have other times in which it could have happened, but I will only post them if I think you will all like it so please…._

_Read and Review! Comments are my crack!_


	2. Who's Your Babies Daddy?

**Chapter 2-Who's Your Babies Daddy?**

A/N: Feedback and comments are my drug of choice so please let me know if you want more, I have at least 8 other scenerios played out in my mind, but I won't continue if it is hated, so if it sucks, please tell me… Please….Thanks!!

She walked into his office and he was looking over files at his desk when he noticed her and looked up. Their eyes met in a wordless gaze, and then she spoke.

"House, I just wanted to thank you for the injections. I appreciated it." Then she panicked and decided she couldn't do it so she turned on her heel and went toward the exit when suddenly his words stopped her.

"Cuddy? Was that all you came all the way up here for?" his look was very questioning. She knew she couldn't stay long or she would go with her heart and not her head.

"Yeah." was all she could muster and she headed out his office door to the elevator as quick as she could. She headed for the first open elevator shaft and amazingly she was in and standing next to her was House! How a cripple, his own words she thought, managed to hobble after her so quickly, she had no clue!!!

"What is it House?" she asks the whole while looking at her feet, not even wanting to make contact wit those eyes. Before she notices he is pressing the button for the roof, and she asks "What are you doing, I need to go to my office, not the roof!"

"Then why did you jump into an elevator that was going up, and not down?" he said with a smirk on his face. Oh those smirks drove her nuts, they could mean so much, good and bad!

She knew it was her own fault, she was in such a rush to get away from him, she screwed up, and now she was sure he was going to make her pay for it. Breathing in and then letting out a big sigh she just stood there and stared at her feet. "Hit the button for the lobby before you get out House, I have work to do."

"Cuddy just come out here for a minute, that's all I ask, a few minutes, you don't even need to talk, I'll do the talking!" he almost begged, but House wasn't one to beg so it was a bit weak. She stared at her feet never making contact with his eyes, she knew she'd lose it, all of it if she even gave him a slight glance.

"Fine, but 5 minutes is all you have, no more, I have work to do!" she called after him as he walked a bit closer to the ledge so that he could lean or sit. She took her time walking over to him, she had to stay strong, and deny her heart, she knew if she looked at him, she would be at his mercy and she would beg him to father her child. That was what she had walked into his office to ask him just minutes before, but suddenly she had an epiphany, that she was insane! She was going to ask her worst enemy, her closest friend, her arch nemesis to father her child, but as a favor to him, she was going to allow him to 'deliver' the old fashioned way… Suddenly she knew it sounded insane, as she continued to think about it, Oh god she had lost her mind!

"Greg, I need to go!" she said never quite making out to the ledge where he had sat down. He hopped up and started at her as quickly as a gimp could hobble, and he called after her.

"Cuddy don't go, and please I can't run after you again, my leg is fucking killing me! Please, Stop!" he panted only getting halfway to her when she stopped to see him completely out of breathe. He caught up and held on to her shoulders, she assumed for leverage until he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. Their heads were both reeling as they both had gone quite sometime without a release of this nature and she thought to herself that the hormone treatments were probably adding to it too. What was going on in the mind of Dr Greg House? Absolutely NOTHING!!!! All the blood from his head had gone elsewhere and he liked it that way.

Suddenly no words were spoken and yet the two of them were up against a wall on the top of the warm roof as the sun started to set. He was unbuttoning her suit jacket and she already had his button down on the ground and was going for the belt buckle, never breaking the kiss. Then suddenly she broke the kiss so that he could free her of her blouse and get a better look at the twins, he was pleased as he took them in each hand and suckled the rosy tip. She arched her back to him, glad she was on the roof where most people wouldn't hear her screams and moans of ecstasy.

Suddenly she was on his lap and they were perched on the edge of the ledge, it was almost daring, that she could open her eyes and see the long drop below. He had hiked up her skirt and was ready to enter her moist center when he suddenly stopped and looked her right in the eyes, "Were you going to ask me to be the babies father?

Her passion turned into flush all over her body, but she was almost definite he knew it was a good thing because right then her bucked his hips against her hard and fast, only slowing to let her adjust to his size, but once she started moving with him he saw it as the A OK to go for it. They thrusted and grabbed and pushed and prodded each other with so much passion with so much trust that they came in unison, falling over the orgasmic edge. They both slumped against the other and just sat there for a moment, letting their bodies adjust and slow down. She kissed is lips tenderly and looked at him deep in his eyes and she drowned. With her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck she whispered in his ear, "Yes House, I was."

He smirked and pulled her down to his mouth for a kiss, " Good, because I didn't use a condom!" he laughed.

She slapped his arm playfully and they dressed and went about there day after they got off the elevators, as if nothing had happened.


End file.
